Kraken (Clash of the Titans)
The Kraken, in Greek Mythology, is a giant sea monster of tremendous size and strength. He appears as the tertiary antagonist in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans and its 2010 remake. Description He was born from the titans Oceanus and Ceto, both entities of the sea. His tentacles are large enough to be able to pull entire ships under the water and destroy cities with relative ease. The creature possessed endurance to match his strength. In addition to tentacles, he was armed with gaping maw full of many sharp teeth. The creature's many tentacles afforded it great speed in swimming. The last of the great Titans, the Kraken was the deadly monster from the sea, ordered to destroy cities in Ancient Greece upon the command of the Greek Gods. In Norse Mythology, the Kraken is the largest of the sea monsters, resembling an octopus or a giant squid, the Kraken was known to sink ships and the most dangerous creature of the sea. History 'Clash of the Titans (1981)' Compared to mythology, the Kraken plays a much more major role in the 1981 film. In this movie, it is the pet of Poseidon, and Zeus orders it to destroy Argos to punish Acrisius, the king of Argos, from casting his wife and Perseus into the sea. The goddess of the sea, Thetis, then unleashes it on the city of Joppa as an excuse to punish Perseus. Andromeda was offered to be sacrificed on Thetis' decree as Poseidon releases the Kraken. Perseus uses Medusa's Head turns the Kraken to stone. 'Clash of the Titans (2010)' The Kraken appears in the 2010 remake as an adversary of Perseus. The Kraken is seen in the beginning, when the narrator explains Hades created it to slay the Titans. He was then tricked to rule the Underworld. It is assumed that Zeus forced Hades to lock up the Kraken so he wouldn't harm anyone. The Kraken was released onto Argos to destroy it, but Perseus slayed it with Medusa's head that turned it to stone. 'Wrath of the Titans' The Kraken is briefly mentioned by Hephaestus, when asking to Perseus if he is the one related to the great Perseus who slayed the Kraken. Trivia *His sounds and effects are voiced by Frank Welker. *He is sometimes rumored to be the film's true main antagonist. Gallery clash_of_the_titans_07.jpg clash_of_the_titans_08.jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (14).jpg 5ximW.jpg 498584dz.jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (3).jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (17).jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (24).jpg Clash of the Titans Kraken (25).jpg clashtitans1014.jpg f2f9d648-f72d-48d1-80c1-40aaf1adac8b_1a58bea4_image.jpg|The Kraken's defeat. Kraken (1).jpg External Link http://clash-of-the-titans.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sea Monsters Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Hostile Species Category:Giant Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Molluscs Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Pawns Category:Man-Eaters Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Servant of Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Immortals Category:Clawed Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fish